


Batman: Chasing Catwoman

by bativyship183



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Kissing, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance, Seduction, Sex, Sexual Content, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bativyship183/pseuds/bativyship183
Summary: A burglary at the Gotham Museum of Art leads to romantic entanglements between Batman and Catwoman. Takes place before the events of Batman: The Prey of Poison Ivy. Rated M for sexual content and dark themes.
Relationships: Catman/Batman, Knockout/Batman, Pamela Isley/Bruce Wayne, Pamela Isley/Selina Kyle, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 17
Kudos: 38





	1. The Museum Theft

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or any other Batman characters

GOTHAM MUSEUM OF ART - 11:00pm

Batman stood on top of a building overlooking the Gotham Museum of Art. There was a small amount of rain drizzling down but it didn't bother him in the slightest. His batsuit kept him insulated from the rain despite the thin material that comprised his costume. The engineering of the batsuit was so advanced that it even offered protection against knives and bullets. His cowl was black with three inch bat ears at the top of his head. The cowl covered most of his face, only leaving his blue eyes, mouth, chin and part of his cheeks exposed. His mask was so well fitted that it protruded slightly on both sides of his head where his human ears were located. His cape was also black with the bottom nearly touching the ground when he stood at his full height of 6 feet, 2 inches tall. The top half of his costume was grey with a large black bat symbol on his chest. A gold utility belt was buckled across his waist. The bottom half of his costume was also grey. Small black lines on both halves of his costume indicated where the thin plates of armor were separated. He wore black gloves with retractable blades on his forearms and black boots where the top covered his shins. He was 29 years old with lightly tanned skin and a toned and muscular physique. 

He tapped the side of his cowl to magnify the lenses in his eyes to zoom in on the building. Today was the first day of the Mau exhibit, a small statue that was crafted for a Pharaoh of Egypt thousands of years ago. The statue was in the shape of a cat, made with pure gold for its body and head and diamonds to shape its eyes. Earlier in the day, Batman studied the security and schematics of the building. The guards were set to rotate, which offered the best window of opportunity for a thief to strike. Batman knew Catwoman couldn't resist stealing the priceless artifact. He was excited to chase her again. Their last encounter left both of them breathless.

As if on cue, Catwoman landed on the roof of the building. She was 28 years old, 5 feet, 7 inches tall and wore a skin tight black catsuit with a silver zipper ring at the top of her collar. Her mask was a black aviator helmet with small cat ears and transparent blue cat-eye goggles. A whip belt was wrapped around her waist and she wore black boots and gloves with claws. She had a small black leather backpack to hold her prize. She had pale skin, almond green eyes, a narrow nose and peaked cupid's bow lips painted dark red. Her body was shapely with large breasts. Her physique was built like an elite athlete, with toned muscles observable on her arms, back and legs. Under appropriate lighting her flat toned stomach could even be seen.

Batman watched her cut a hole in the skylight of the museum and repel upside-down. She hung over the Mau statue encased in a thick glass stand. Catwoman bypassed the security systems, removed the statue and replaced it with a fake version with the same weight. Batman glided to the rooftop and landed stealthily as Catwoman climbed back up. She wrapped her whip in a loop as she spoke seductively to Batman without gazing at him.

Catwoman: I've been looking forward to today Bat. It's been too long since we last played together.

Batman was surprised that she knew he was there. He made a mental note to work on his stealth. He walked towards her and spoke in an authoritative voice, even though he knew she wasn't going to comply with his orders.

Batman: Catwoman. Put the statue back where it belongs.  
Catwoman: Where's the fun in that? I want you to chase me. 

Catwoman turned and sprinted toward the edge of the building with Batman in hot pursuit. She leapt from the rooftop, swung her whip, latched it onto a post and flung across. The chase went on for five minutes when suddenly Catwoman stopped ahead of him while he was clearing a gap between buildings. She gave him a mischievous grin and swung her whip around his ankle as he landed. She pulled hard and his ankle was lifted high in the air and he fell onto his back.

Catwoman laughed as she detached the whip from his ankle and Batman quickly stood up. She sauntered toward him and Batman felt aroused at the sight of her lithe body, although he kept an impassive expression on his face. Catwoman stepped directly in front of Batman and reached out to feel his chest. She slowly walked behind him as she spoke in a seductive tone.

Catwoman: Perhaps we should change our game. Instead of chasing me for the statue, what if we negotiate? Everyone has a price. So the question is: what is the Bat's price?

Batman felt himself getting hard from her innuendo. He resisted her charms and spoke using a serious tone.

Batman: There's nothing you have to offer me that will end with you keeping that statue.  
Catwoman: Is that right?

Catwoman stepped in front of Batman and reached for the silver ring at the top of her zipper. She slowly pulled it down revealing her large breasts held in a purple bra. Batman felt his mouth go dry as he watched droplets of rain land on her breasts and run down the slopes. Before he knew it, Catwoman put her arms around his shoulders, leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. He reached around her lower back and pulled her body to press up against him.

They kissed for a long time until their heads separated. Catwoman gave him a small smirk then pushed his chest hard with both hands to shove him back. She began to run in the opposite direction when she felt her backpack was lighter than it was a few minutes earlier. She turned to see Batman running away and realized that he stole the statue while they were making out. A part of her was impressed but a bigger part of her was annoyed. She ran after him as hard as her legs would carry her. 

She could see that he was headed back to the Gotham Museum of Art. Catwoman knew the city very intimately having spent her entire life navigating the fire escapes, rooftops and back alleys. She knew a faster route to get to the destination. 

Batman turned his head to look back to gauge the distance between himself and Catwoman but she was no longer behind him. He knew that she wouldn't give up that easily, which meant she had taken a different route. He was running past a rooftop entrance when suddenly he was tackled from above. He rolled onto his back as Catwoman straddled him. Her claws reached for his face so he quickly grabbed her wrists to neutralize them. They were at a stalemate with Catwoman on top of Batman but unable to inflict any damage with her hands being held. Catwoman continued to struggle as she rubbed against him. They gazed lustfully into each other's eyes. Batman broke the eye contact when he looked down and caught a good glimpse of Catwoman's cleavage. He stared for a few seconds before Catwoman spoke with a slight irritation in her voice.

Catwoman: Enjoying the view Bat?  
Batman: Can you blame me? You're the one who pulled the zipper down.  
Catwoman: And I can show you so much more. All you need to do is let me go.  
Batman: How will I be able to see anything after you claw my eyes out?  
Catwoman: I won't claw your eyes out! I'll get off you and you let my wrists go. Deal?  
Batman: How about a few more seconds so I can take a mental picture?  
Catwoman: How about I bite your nose off!  
Batman: Fine. You get off me and I'll let go at the same time.

Catwoman slowly shifted her weight as Batman slowly loosened his grip on her wrists. At the same time she moved to his side he let her wrists go. Batman then performed a quick kick up to get back on his feet. Catwoman stood up and moved in front of Batman. She ran her hands along his chest and stomach and spoke to him seductively.

Catwoman: I did say I would show you so much more if you let me go. How about we head over to a nearby hotel? There's a room that's empty right now.  
Batman: Let's go.

Catwoman turned around and smiled. Batman couldn't resist looking at her tight ass as she walked ahead. He refocused and spoke to Catwoman using a serious tone.

Batman: I just need to make a stop at the Gotham Art Museum first.  
Catwoman: Whatever for? I have the statue.

Catwoman kept her back turned and held the statue up over her shoulder for him to see. Batman looked down at his utility belt to see the flap on the compartment that held the statue was open. Catwoman took off in a sprint toward her destination while Batman chased after her. 

Several minutes later, Catwoman jumped through a window with Batman not far behind her. When he landed inside the building he looked up to see Catwoman casually leaning against a wall holding the small backpack with one slender finger through a loop at the top. Her other hand tugged the zipper of her catsuit down past her navel. Batman felt a strong desire to strip her of the catsuit entirely, but focused on the task at hand. He walked toward her in a determined fashion and she wore a smirk on her face. He snatched her backpack and opened it to find it was empty. He tossed the backpack to the floor and she gazed at him with a mischievous look.

Suddenly she jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his torso. She pushed her bosom against his face and he felt the soft skin of her breasts envelop his nose, cheeks and mouth. He found himself enjoying the sensation of her touch and smell for several seconds before his mind cleared and he pulled his head back. Catwoman took that as her cue to lean backwards to perform a handstand while she lifted him up in the air with her legs. Batman was slammed to the ground as she flipped backward. He landed heavily on his back while Catwoman fell on him with her stomach landing on his face and the lower part of her body landing on his chest.

Catwoman rolled off Batman and gazed down at him. Her attack stunned him and he was slowly regaining his bearings. Catwoman repositioned herself so she was seated behind his head with her legs spread. She grabbed the ears at the top of his cowl and lifted his head off the ground while she slid her pelvis underneath. Her thighs pushed against the sides of his head while she wrapped her right leg under his chin and around his neck. She toyed with him by occasionally squeezing her legs. Batman knew she wasn't going to suffocate him, so he enjoyed the feeling of her legs pressed against him. Catwoman whispered to him in a teasing tone.

Catwoman: Am I becoming too much for you to handle Bat?  
Batman: Don't flatter yourself.

Catwoman laughed, gave him a hard squeeze and eventually released the hold. Batman was catching his breath while Catwoman straddled his lap. She felt a bulge between his legs and grinded her ass against it. She smiled down at Batman as she felt the bulge grow bigger underneath her. She reached down and lifted his head until he was in a seated position. She pulled his face close to her breasts and wrapped her legs around his waist. Batman knew what she wanted but resisted only to tease her. She squeezed his waist hard as she grew impatient and Batman couldn't help but let out a gasp. He looked into her eyes and she gave him a mischievous gaze. Batman looked at her bosom and began peppering her breasts with soft kisses. Catwoman smiled. After he had kissed her sufficiently, she gave him another hard squeeze. Batman grunted and began to softly lick her bosom. He enjoyed the texture and taste of her soft skin and the shape of her breasts. He quickly saw goosebumps forming on Catwoman's skin. A minute passed before Batman pulled his head back and Catwoman pushed him hard back to the ground. 

She stood up and stepped on his chest as she walked over to the other side of the room. She opened up a wine bottle that was sitting on the counter and poured half a glass. She took a sip as Batman got back on his feet. She spoke to him in a playful tone.

Catwoman: You're not going to find the statue Bat. But there's no reason why we can't both win.  
Batman: This is the hotel room you mentioned isn't it?

Catwoman nodded her head as she sauntered toward him. She put her arms around his shoulders and captured his lips. Their mouths opened and their tongues pushed against each other. Batman finally relented as Catwoman shoved her tongue into his mouth. She felt more aroused the more she kept getting the better of him. Their faces separated and Catwoman grabbed his hand to lead him to the bedroom. 

As they approached the bed, Catwoman stayed behind to close the door. Batman stood at the foot of the bed and spoke to her inquisitively.

Batman: You think someone is going to walk in on us?  
Catwoman: No. I just needed you to be closer to the bed for what's next. 

Catwoman launched herself at Batman, tackling him onto the bed. She straddled him and removed his belt. Batman sat up and pulled Catwoman's catsuit off her shoulders. She quickly pulled her arms out so that the top half of her body was only covered in her mask and purple bra. Batman enjoyed the view of her unblemished pale skin and toned body. He reached behind her, unhooked her bra and watched as Catwoman slipped it off revealing her large breasts with round dark pink nipples that were fully erect. Batman leaned forward and softly sucked and licked each of her nipples. Catwoman slid her hand along Batman's abdominal until she reached his waist. She pulled his pants down to his thighs, exposing his nine inch hardened member. She licked her lips and spoke to him seductively.

Catwoman: It's been far too long Bat.

She moved down his body until her face was hovering over his penis. She licked his manhood and sucked on it for several minutes while Batman enjoyed her performance. Catwoman pulled off her catsuit completely and lowered her pussy onto Batman's shaft. He felt his penis engulfed by a warm wet sensation as she gripped him tightly inside of her. Batman was in ecstasy as she slowly moved up and down his member, her vagina squeezing him and pulsating around him. She picked up the tempo and both felt a tingling sensation building up. She pulled up the shirt of his costume so she could feel his abdominal and chest muscles. He enjoyed the sensation of her bouncing up and down him while her soft hands explored his body. 

Over the next thirty minutes they made love in multiple positions until they both experienced chill-inducing orgasms. They laid together for a while with their masks concealing their identities. They both savored each other's touch, taste and smell before they got redressed. 

Catwoman zipped her catsuit up to the point where Batman could still see her breasts and purple bra. She enjoyed teasing him. She gave him a kiss goodbye and walked toward the window sill to jump out. Before she left, she heard Batman ask her a question.

Batman: You put the statue into a vent for your fence didn't you?  
Catwoman: Nothing gets past you detective. By now it's long gone. But it's ok Bat, everyone loses sometimes.  
Batman: You're right. I would tell your fence not to try to sell it.

That comment piqued Catwoman's curiosity. She got off the window sill and walked towards Batman. She had a feeling that she wasn't going to like where this conversation was heading. Her voice took on a dark tone. 

Catwoman: Why do you say that?  
Batman: Because it's not the real statue. It took a lot of work but I was able to produce a replica that even fooled you. Although in the light of day and upon close inspection, I don't think it would pass muster.  
Catwoman: You mean to tell me that everything that happened tonight was one big song and dance to get inside my pants?

Batman wore a small smirk and shrugged his shoulders. Catwoman took a deep breath and walked toward the window. She felt a strange mix of arousal and anger. She turned to Batman before she left and spoke to him in an ominous tone.

Catwoman: I'm flattered Bat, but mark my words: I'm going to make you pay.

She dove out the window, latched her whip onto a post and swung onto a rooftop. Batman watched as she ran off into the darkness.


	2. The Bank Theft

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or any other Batman characters

ONE WEEK LATER

GOTHAM NATIONAL BANK - 10:00pm

Batman received an alert that a security alarm had been tripped at the Gotham National Bank. Minutes later, he landed on the rooftop of a building across the street from the scene of the crime. Suddenly he felt a whip wrap around his neck. His throat constricted as he was pulled backward and slammed against the ground. He looked up to see Catwoman gazing down at him as she detached her whip from his neck. Despite the pain shooting through his neck and back, he felt aroused at the sight of her. The zipper on her catsuit had been pulled down revealing her pale skin, large breasts and purple bra. She spoke to him using a teasing tone.

Catwoman: That is how to be stealthy Bat. I hope I didn't hurt you too much.

Batman felt his excitement building. He took the opportunity to enjoy the sight of her alluring body and facial features as he rose to his feet. He did it as inconspicuously as possible so that she wouldn't notice. The smirk that formed on her face suggested that he failed. He hid his emotions as he stood in front of her and spoke to her using an authoritative voice.

Batman: What did you steal from the bank? I don't see a bag and you can't hide much wearing that outfit.

Catwoman smiled at Batman, showing him her straight white teeth. She closed the distance between them and pushed her body against him. Her breasts squeezed against his chest, accentuating the slopes of her bosom above her bra. Batman enjoyed the sweet vanilla scent that emanated from her. She leaned her head forward and put her lips next to his right ear as she whispered seductively to him. 

Catwoman: You're right, but there are a few places I can hide things. I'll give you a hint: you've been inside two of them but not the other... yet.

She pulled her head back and enjoyed the view of Batman's widened blue eyes. He felt himself getting hard at her innuendo. As if reading his mind, Catwoman reached down with her right hand and softly massaged the growing bulge between his legs. He suppressed his urges and grabbed her arms roughly. He needed to retrieve what she stole quickly and distance himself from her. He stared into her eyes and spoke with his most intimidating voice. 

Batman: No more games Catwoman. Give me what you stole or else you're heading to the precinct.

Catwoman maintained her cool demeanor, but her eyes sparkled with mischief and her voice took on a cold tone.

Catwoman: This time I didn't steal anything Bat. I tripped the alarm so I could ambush you. It's time to pay the piper for that stunt you pulled last week.

Suddenly she kneed him hard in the stomach, causing him to bend forward and grunt in pain. She used his momentum to execute a shoulder throw that slammed him down on his back. She lifted his head off the ground and wrapped her legs around his neck. She squeezed him hard and he felt blood rushing to his head. He climbed to his feet with Catwoman perched on his shoulders and backpedaled quickly toward a wall of the rooftop entrance, slamming her into it. Her hold on him didn't break and so he took a few steps forward and slammed her into the wall again. In spite of the pain she was feeling shooting through her back and head, Catwoman continued to squeeze and suffocate him. Batman felt his consciousness slipping and so went for one final last-ditch maneuver. He jumped up in the air and leaned backward so that he would land on his back with as much momentum as possible. Catwoman slammed violently into the ground, forcing her to release her hold on Batman.

Batman rolled off Catwoman and rose to his feet gasping for breath. He watched her as she struggled to stand. He quickly made his way to her and held her head softly and examined the back of her cowl for any damage. After he was satisfied that her skull was unharmed, he gazed into her green eyes and she looked at him with a hurt expression. She quickly covered it up and shoved him back.

Catwoman: I'm fine. It's going to take a lot more than that to take me out of commission.  
Batman: I know. I just wanted to be sure.  
Catwoman: You confuse me Bat. A second ago you were ready to break my arms and now you're afraid I'll shatter like glass.  
Batman: A second ago I thought you stole something, then you attacked me.  
Catwoman: I wanted to get you back. The fence who hired me to steal the Mau statue put me on his black list. He paid very well and I can never do business with him again. On top of that, my reputation took a big hit.  
Batman: You can solve that problem by not stealing things. Maybe you could go into marketing? I think you would make a great saleswoman.

Catwoman gave him a disgusted look and Batman smirked at her. His expression exuded a teasing playfulness. They stared into each other's eyes lustfully and Catwoman leaned forward and kissed him. Batman put his arms around her back and pulled her into a loving embrace as their lips and tongues clashed together. After a minute their heads separated and Catwoman jumped up and wrapped her legs around his torso. He tilted his chin up and she lowered her face to continue their make out session. Batman put his hands on Catwoman's ass and squeezed her as he carefully lowered her to the ground. She laid on her back and smiled as Batman kissed and licked her neck and worked his way down her breasts and stomach as he lowered the zipper on her catsuit below her navel. He opened her unzipped catsuit further so that it would reveal more of her breasts, abdominal and pelvis that was partially covered by her purple bra and panties. He felt aroused at the sight. 

Suddenly Catwoman sat up and placed her hands on both sides of his cowl. Batman let her lay him on his back and she climbed on top of him. She spoke to him in a playful tone.

Catwoman: I like to be on top. Plus you still owe me for that con you pulled.

Batman nodded his head in agreement and Catwoman gave him another kiss. She ran her hands down Batman's chest and abdominal. Unbeknownst to him, she was searching for the weak points in his armor while she seductively gazed down at him. After she found a suitable weakness, she unbuckled his utility belt and tossed it to the side. She reached to the hem of his pants as if she was going to pull it down when she made her move. She stabbed her claws into the side of his torso where his armor was slightly separated. He grunted in pain and kicked her off of him.

He climbed to his feet wearing a grim expression and put his hand on the wound as blood slowly seeped out. Luckily for him, she only caused superficial damage. He watched Catwoman as she rose to her feet. Catwoman wore a smug expression and spoke to him in a teasing manner as she dangled his utility belt in front of him.

Catwoman: Sorry to break the mood, but I got what I came for. I really should thank you Bat. This is much more valuable than the Mau statue. I wouldn't have thought to do this if you hadn't intervened.

She blew him a kiss and took off running. Batman sprinted after her and chased her from rooftop to rooftop for over 10 minutes. He spotted Catwoman dropping down a fire escape and through the window of an old, dilapidated building. He followed her inside and was treated to the sight of her facing him, standing 15 feet away with her hands on her hips. Her catsuit remained unzipped, revealing her shapely breasts and toned stomach. His utility belt was draped around her waist. She spoke to him in a playful tone.

Catwoman: I was wondering when you would get here. You're starting to slow down Bat.  
Batman: If you don't hand over my utility belt, you're going to find out just how fast I am.  
Catwoman: I don't think so. In fact, I think you're starting to feel a bit sluggish.

Batman's eyes widened as a realization dawned on him. He looked down at the small wound on the side of his torso as his vision began to blur. The increased adrenaline of chasing Catwoman masked the influence of the sedative she laced on her claws. He fought as hard as he could to resist the toxin, but he was losing the battle. He made a clumsy attempt to tackle Catwoman but she easily dodged him. He landed on his forearms and knees when he felt a kick to his stomach that send him sprawling on his back. Batman felt extremely drowsy and was unable to move. He was struggling just to keep himself awake. Catwoman watched him carefully to see if he was still a threat. It didn't take her long to determine that he was incapacitated. 

Catwoman walked to another area of the floor of the building and returned to Batman's prone body pulling an airport luggage trailer dolly. She positioned it behind Batman, lifted his shoulders and dragged his entire body onto the dolly. She carted him down the corridor toward the room she had prepared the past few days. 

The room had four light gray walls with no windows or decoration. The floor was covered in dark grey broadloom carpet and there was a large hook fastened to the ceiling in the center of the room and another large hook on the floor near a wall. Chains were scattered along one wall and a large desk held two lamps and a variety of equipment along another wall. A swivel chair sat next to the desk. Catwoman carted the dolly near the center of the room and dragged Batman by his ankles off it. She leaned over him and gazed seductively into his eyes as he tried to stay conscious. She spoke to him with a conspiratorial whisper.

Catwoman: Don't fall asleep yet Bat. I'll enjoy this much more if you're awake.

She stripped him of his boots and gloves and removed the concealed lock picking equipment from his sleeves and ankles. She wrapped chains tightly around his ankles. Next she pulled his arms behind his back and bound them with chains. She then bound his entire body with chains to completely immobilize him. She felt aroused as she restrained him, but especially as she finished crossing the chains tightly over his thighs, pelvis, stomach, chest and shoulders. 

She closed the final locking mechanism at the back of his neck under his cape and turned him over so he laid on his back. He was still awake even though he kept silent as she bound him. She gave him a seductive look, leaned down and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. She was surprised that he reciprocated at first, but eventually he stopped as she explored his mouth with her tongue. When she pulled her head back she realized he lost consciousness. She smiled as she studied his face. She slid her fingers underneath the cheeks of his cowl and slowly began to lift it up. She saw part of his nose before she decided to let him keep his secret.

She stood up and grabbed the end of the chain and threw it over the hook fastened to the ceiling. She pulled down on the chain to lift Batman up so his feet were nearly touching the ground. She then wrapped the chain around the hook on the floor and locked it in place. She stood in front of his unconscious body and admired her handiwork. She vividly remembered their tryst in the hotel room the week prior and how it felt to have him inside of her. She quickly dismissed those thoughts to focus on the task at hand. She unbuckled Batman's utility belt from around her waist and put it on the desk. She pulled out her tools and began working on stealing Batman's gadgets.

OLD INDUSTRIAL BUILDING - 10:45pm

Batman regained consciousness but kept his eyes closed. He quickly remembered the events leading up to his capture and heard the sounds of metal tapping. He opened his eyes and looked at the source of the sound to find Catwoman tinkering with his utility belt on a desk. She had removed his grapple gun, batarangs, tear gas and smoke pellets, flash-bangs, anesthetic darts and shooter, hand-held computer and communicator, camera and field equipment. Batman spoke to her in a serious tone.

Batman: You're not going to get away with this. I'll find the people you sell my equipment to and put a stop to them.

Catwoman turned her chair to look at Batman and stood up. Batman saw that she kept her catsuit unzipped as she sauntered toward him. He couldn't take his eyes off her large breasts and toned abdominal as she approached. Catwoman was glad Batman was awake. She felt aroused by how he was chained up and how he gazed at her. She reached up and ran her hands along his chest, stomach, pelvis and thighs. She wore a smirk and spoke to him in a teasing manner.

Catwoman: I'm not too worried about that. When word gets out, I'll get far more business as the thief that stole from Batman. I'll even increase my rates. Like you said, I make a great saleswoman.

Batman writhed as he made an attempt to escape his bonds as Catwoman enjoyed watching him. A buzzer sound rang out and Catwoman and Batman turned their heads to the source of the sound. Catwoman smiled at Batman and spoke to him with a sarcastic tone.

Catwoman: Please don't go anywhere Bat.

Catwoman gathered Batman's equipment and put it into a box. She carried it out of the room and made her way to the ground floor to the entrance. She opened the door as a thin 22 year old woman with pale skin and short blonde hair entered the building. She was 5 feet, 3 inches tall with a thin, athletic physique. She wore a leather jacket over a tank top shirt that exposed her navel and she wore tight jeans and sneakers. Her blue eyes went wide as she looked at Catwoman's outfit.

Holly Robinson: What's going on? Did you just have sex?  
Catwoman: Not yet. I'm just having some fun with Batman right now. I have him hanging upstairs wrapped in chains.  
Holly Robinson: No way! Any chance I could take a look?  
Catwoman: Unfortunately no. I don't want him knowing who you are or tracing this transaction to you.  
Holly Robinson: Ok, fine. I'll be back in an hour and hit the buzzer to confirm that the payment was received.  
Catwoman: Thanks Holly. I really appreciate it.  
Holly Robinson: Wait, if you have Batman chained up, why not just sell him to the highest bidder? You'll make way more money and get him out of your hair.  
Catwoman: I'd rather keep him around. He's good at eliminating the competition.

Holly Robinson shrugged her shoulders, took the box and left the premises. Catwoman went back upstairs and entered the room to find Batman writhing to escape. From her vantage point it didn't appear that he was making great progress. Catwoman smiled at Batman and pulled the chair so it was positioned 15 feet in front of him. She took a seat, leaned back and crossed her legs in a relaxed pose. She smirked at him and spoke in a teasing voice.

Catwoman: Please continue Bat. I'm enjoying the show.

OLD INDUSTRIAL BUILDING - 11:55pm

Catwoman spent the next hour teasing and toying with Batman. She reminisced about their previous encounters, providing vivid detail of their sexual dalliances. Batman tried his best to focus on the fact that she drugged him and chained him up, but struggled to not be aroused. Catwoman enjoyed the feeling of triumph when she repeatedly saw a bulge growing in his pants. She occasionally ran her hands along his body and slowly spun his dangling form. She was about to massage his erection when the sound of the buzzer went off. She looked up at her captive, smiled and spoke in a playful tone.

Catwoman: Looks like the transaction was successfully completed. That's my cue to exit. Have fun Bat.

Catwoman turned toward the doorway. She wore a dazzling smile as she swayed her hips when Batman spoke to her in a serious tone.

Batman: We both know you're not going to leave me here.  
Catwoman: Oh? What makes you so sure.  
Batman: Because you won't take the risk that someone will find me. You could have easily sold me or killed me, but you don't want that.  
Catwoman: Bat, sometimes you suck the fun out of everything.

Catwoman unlocked the chain from the hook on the floor and slowly lowered Batman to the ground. She carefully placed him on his chest and unbound him. When she removed the final lock, Batman turned around, grabbed her roughly and pinned her to the ground. He looked down on her with a furious expression and spoke in a cold tone.

Batman: Whatever was between us is over.  
Catwoman: Not by a long shot.

She quickly raised her head and gave him a passionate kiss. At first he resisted, but eventually began to reciprocate. He pulled his head back slowly and tugged on her bottom lip. He placed his hands along the sides of her breasts and pushed them together as her nipples slipped out from under her bra. Batman spat on her breasts and traced the saliva along her areolas slowly with his fingers before he licked her erect nipples. He looked up at Catwoman's face. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was heavy. He quickly nibbled on her right nipple and her eyes shot open as pain instantly flashed through her. To make matters worse, he gave her aching nipple a pinch with his fingers and Catwoman gasped. She was about to take a swing at him when he grabbed her arms and wrapped his legs around her waist. He gave her a quick hard squeeze and she cried out.

Both Batman and Catwoman were consumed with arousal as his angry foreplay intensified. After giving her a few more squeezes and stunning her temporarily, Batman went to work removing her catsuit. Batman suspected that Catwoman was playing possum as he disrobed her, but he enjoyed the feeling of her submitting to him. When Batman was finished, Catwoman's body laid naked under him with only her face covered partially by her mask. He got on his knees between her legs, reached out to her head and softly lifted her face so their noses nearly touched. Batman gazed into her lustful eyes with a look of fierce determination.

Batman: You're going to give me access to all of your hiding spots.

Catwoman bit her lip and nodded in agreement. Batman felt an overwhelming desire to make her submit to him completely. He stood on his feet while Catwoman got on her knees. Batman moved his pelvis close to her face and quickly pulled his pants to his thighs. His nine inch member sprung out, slapped the bottom of her nose and caused her head to recoil. She gave him a look of irritation as Batman gave her a small smirk in return. She put his penis into her mouth and bobbed her head back and forth as she sucked and licked him. Batman enjoyed her wet mouth, warm breath and soft tongue working his shaft. After a few minutes she pulled him out and sucked on his testicles. He felt goosebumps as she tugged softly on it and moved his balls around with her tongue.

After a few minutes Catwoman was pushed to her back. Batman sucked on her neck and worked his way down her body licking her breasts and belly button. He kissed the lips of her vagina before he licked her clitoris and brushed his tongue against her entire pussy. When he was satisfied that her blood was pumping rapidly, he slowly slid his erect member into her. He felt overwhelmed by her warmth and wetness as she gripped him tightly. He pounded her slowly at first but increased the tempo. When he got into a rhythm of matching her movement, he maintained his tempo. He monitored her facial expressions and moans as he angled his penis inside her. When he hit the right spot she cried out and he continued thrusting in that direction. He felt himself building to a climax as her vagina squeezed and pulsated around him. Catwoman climaxed first and he felt his shaft being squeezed hard as the pulsations grew in intensity. The squeezing and suction pushed him over the edge and he unloaded his cum inside of her. He pulled out of her and positioned his penis over her mouth so she could clean him off.

After she licked and swallowed the remaining cum off his member. He got down on his knees and lifted her under her arms and positioned her on her knees in front of him. They gazed lustfully into each other's eyes. Batman gave Catwoman another passionate kiss. He gave her bottom lip a slight bite and drew a little blood. Catwoman hardly noticed as her entire body felt like it was numb. 

Batman roughly turned her around so that she was on all fours. He spent a couple of seconds admiring her ass before he gave each cheek a firm spank. Catwoman gasped as she was caught off guard, but wished he had swung harder. She would have to work on that with him next time. Batman spat on his fingers and pushed his saliva into her butt hole to provide some lubrication. He slowly began to push his member inside and found she was extremely tight. As he penetrated her, Catwoman let out a small painful cry and Batman hesitated. Catwoman spoke to him in an annoyed tone.

Catwoman: Don't you dare stop!

Batman slid his shaft deep inside her and noted the pained expression on her face. He felt another orgasm building too soon as she submitted to him. He focused on the tools she had on her desk and remembered how she sold his equipment to lower his arousal. He felt a rush of anger and began to thrust inside her quickly, feeling the tightness of her hole sliding up and down his member as he rocked his pelvis. Catwoman felt considerable pain at first but it dissipated with each thrust. Eventually they both climaxed and Batman pulled out. He slapped both cheeks of her ass, harder than he did the first time. Catwoman smiled as she laid down on her chest.

Catwoman felt her arms pulled behind her back. She was then lifted so that she was on her knees while her back was arched. Batman slid his legs and pelvis between her knees and put his member inside her. Catwoman bounced up and down him as he thrusted his hips beneath her.

They made love for at least another hour in numerous positions before they separated. Batman put his boots and gloves back on while Catwoman gazed at him from the floor. Batman looked at her and spoke in a gentle tone.

Batman: I'm going to forgive you for what happened today.  
Catwoman: That is so big of you Bat. I would say that you're a good guy, but if the past hour was any indication, I would be lying.  
Batman: You're right. I hope you have a spare set of clothes.

Catwoman's eyes widened as he reached down and grabbed her catsuit. Batman sprinted out the room and down the corridor with the naked Catwoman hot on his heels. She was too late as she watched him jump out the window and glide into the darkness.


	3. The Catman Contract

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or any other Batman characters

TWO WEEKS LATER

ICEBERG LOUNGE - 11:00pm

Catwoman slipped through a window of the Iceberg Lounge and made her way to a backroom meeting the Penguin had set up for her. She was there to meet a new client that offered to pay $1 million for her services. The theft of Batman's equipment two weeks ago not only repaired her reputation, but bolstered it as well. She was now regarded as the undisputed best thief in Gotham City. She entered the meeting room and saw a man standing in the corner. She kept her facial expression neutral even though she was shocked at the sight of him.

The man was 6 feet tall and weighed over 200 pounds. He was slightly shorter than Batman but had slightly larger muscles. His costume was similar to the Dark Knight's, except the ears on his cowl were shorter, his mask didn't cover his nose, the eye holes on the cowl were bigger, there were straps that looped under his armpits and over his shoulders under his cape, he wore briefs over his costume and the symbol on his chest and color scheme were different. His cowl, cape, briefs, gloves and boots were an orange/brown color while the rest of his costume was a light golden yellow color. His logo was three red slash marks in the middle of his chest. He had striking blue eyes and an aquiline nose with medium size lips. He had slightly tanned skin with a stubble on his face.

Catwoman enjoyed the view of the mystery man. Like Batman, his costume was skin-tight, revealing the curves of his muscular, toned physique. She preferred Batman's face and body but she thought this man was very attractive. She spoke in a curious tone.

Catwoman: Interesting costume you have there. Definitely eye-catching. Who are you?  
Catman: I'm Catman.

Catwoman nearly burst out in laughter. She didn't know whether to take him seriously, so she focused on the business at hand.

Catwoman: I hear that you have a $1 million contract with my name on it. The Penguin is usually good with vetting his contacts, but I'm going to need some proof that you're for real.  
Catman: I transferred $500,000 to your account as a down payment. Check for yourself.

Catwoman pulled out a phone and accessed the bank account she used for her heists. She was very pleased to find $500,000 had been deposited earlier in the day. She smiled at Catman and asked her next question.

Catwoman: So, what can I do for you?

THE NEXT EVENING

GOTHCORP BUILDING - 10:00pm

A silent alarm had been tripped at Gothcorp and Batman spotted Catwoman standing on the rooftop as he glided toward the building. The Dark Knight drank in the sight of her beautiful face and tight body. Her lips were painted dark red and the zipper of her catsuit was lowered to showcase her large breasts. He wondered if she did it intentionally to distract him. The pale skin of the bottom half of her face, neck and chest glistened in the moonlight. As he landed in front of her, he saw a flash drive in her right hand. He controlled his desire for her and spoke using an inquisitive tone.

Batman: Were you waiting for me?  
Catwoman: You know me so well Bat. The evening wouldn't be complete without a good chase.

She smiled at him in a teasing manner as she slowly pushed the drive into her cleavage while enjoying the sight of his handsome face and tight muscles. Batman swallowed as he watched the device completely submerge between her breasts. She turned around and sprinted across the rooftop. She leapt from one building to the next with Batman in pursuit. After about 10 minutes she stopped on the rooftop of an office complex and coiled her whip as Batman landed behind her. Batman quickly glanced at her tight ass before he spoke to her using a serious tone.

Batman: What's on the flash drive Catwoman?  
Catwoman: Literally nothing. This was all a ruse to set you up with my very handsome and well paying acquaintance. Allow me to introduce Catman.

Catwoman wore a playful expression as she gestured behind Batman. He quickly turned around and Catman revealed himself from behind the transformer that serviced the building. Batman's eyes widened as he noticed the similarity in their costumes. He spoke in a sarcastic voice.

Batman: You should call yourself Copy Catman.  
Catman: Hmph. After I'm done with you, people will be calling you Batboy.

Catwoman laughed at their banter. She climbed to the top of the rooftop entrance and sat on the ledge swinging her legs. She spoke to them in a playful tone.

Catwoman: Don't mind me boys, I'm just going to sit here and enjoy the show. I'll take on the winner, if you know what I mean... 

Batman and Catman circled each other. Batman looked him over and spoke to him using an intimidating voice.

Batman: I've never heard of you before. What's your angle?  
Catman: My angle is to test myself against the best. I heard Catwoman stole your equipment and I figured she could help me get to you.  
Batman: Your best course of action is to walk away while you still can.  
Catman: I don't walk away from a challenge, I take it on. 

Batman realized that Catman wasn't going to be talked down. He assessed his opponent, recognizing that Catman's body was built more for strength than speed and endurance. Batman's strategy was to avoid Catman's attacks and wear him down. Catman started off by throwing a jab at Batman that he easily dodged. Catman dashed in to throw a combination that Batman dodged and countered with a jab to the head and kick to the stomach. Catman took the blows in stride and threw a head kick that Batman dodged under. He took the opportunity to sweep the one leg Catman was standing on. Catman fell on his back and rolled backward to increase the distance between himself and Batman. 

Catman realized that Batman was relying on his speed and endurance to win the fight. Catman knew his only chance was to leverage his strength. He dashed toward Batman and threw powder at him that he blocked with his cape. While he was distracted, Catman tackled Batman to the ground, climbed on top of his body and grabbed his wrists to control his movements. Catwoman felt aroused as she watched Batman writhing underneath Catman's body. Catman forced Batman's arms behind his back, then Catman wrapped his arms around him to bind him. Their chests, abdominals and pelvises pressed tightly against each other as Catman squeezed his thighs against the outside of Batman's thighs to lock him into position. Batman began to feel his energy being drained as Catman squeezed his body and prevented him from escaping. Catwoman's heart raced as the scene unfolding before her reminded her of being on top of Batman's naked body.

Catman made a mistake with his head positioned in a spot where Batman could launch a hard head butt to disorient his opponent. As soon as their heads collided, Catman released his hold and Batman pushed his knees against Catman's torso as hard as he could to get free. Batman stood on his feet and staggered slightly before he recovered. Catman slowly rose to his feet after his vision stopped blurring. He gave Batman a smirk as he was enjoying the challenge of defeating the Dark Knight. Catman got overly anxious and tried to move in to grab the Batman. The top of Catman's head collided with Batman's knee, causing Catman to feel disoriented as he landed on his knees and forearms. Batman waited for Catman to get back on his feet. Batman landed a combination of punches to the head that staggered Catman again. An uppercut by Batman sent Catman back to the ground. 

Catman knew he was in deep trouble. He hoped that Batman would try to fight him on the ground but Batman was too smart for that. Catman slowly got to his feet with a blood running down his nose and mouth. He got into a defensive stance. Batman quickly closed the distance and landed a series of punches and kicks that put Catman on the brink of unconsciousness. Batman pulled his arm back to throw the decisive overhand punch when a whip wrapped around it. He turned his head to see Catwoman smirking at him from her seat on the ledge as she detached the whip. Suddenly Catman wrapped his arms around Batman's torso, lifted him into the air and slammed him down. Batman landed hard on his back and his head hit the ground, stunning him. 

With Batman disoriented and temporarily defenseless, Catman grabbed Batman underneath his armpits and lifted him to his feet. Catman turned him around and held his arms behind his back as Catwoman landed gracefully in front of Batman. She lifted his chin up to look at his face and flashed him a teasing smile. Batman knew her well enough that he tensed his muscles to prepare for what came next. Catwoman spun like a dancer and unleashed a powerful roundhouse kick that connected with his abdominal, knocking the wind out of him in spite of the fact that he braced himself for it. Batman's head hung down and he fell to his knees. Catman placed his right foot on Batman's back and pulled his arms back, stretching them and putting pressure on his joints. Batman grunted out in pain as Catwoman got on her knees in front of him. Batman spoke to Catwoman using a sarcastic tone.

Batman: What happened to sitting up there and enjoying the show?  
Catwoman: Perhaps I just can't stay away from you, or perhaps it's the money Catman paid me.

Catwoman flashed Batman a seductive smile when suddenly he gave her a small smirk. In an instant Batman went from his knees to a crouched position on his feet. He jumped and flipped backwards, catching Catwoman under her jaw with his feet and sending her flying backwards. He rotated his shoulders as he was inverted to kick Catman hard in his chest, forcing him backwards to release Batman's arms. Batman rolled forward and launched himself on top of Catwoman's prone body. He put his knees on her stomach and rolled backwards, lifting her up into the air. He kicked his legs out hard, sending her flying toward Catman. 

Catwoman flipped in the air and kicked her legs off Catman's chest as Batman did earlier to propel herself forward. She quickly closed the distance between herself and Batman as she slashed at him with her claws. Batman blocked her attacks with the blades of his gauntlet, causing sparks to fly. Batman caught movement from the left and dodged as a catarang flew past his head. He threw a punch at Catwoman that connected with her stomach and pushed her back. Catman moved in and landed a punch to Batman's jaw. His head spun and his body involuntarily twisted toward Catwoman. She jumped on his shoulders and his face was enveloped by the smooth latex of her costume and her hard pelvis and thighs. She leaned backward and performed a back flip that flipped him forward and onto his back. 

Catman immediately pounced on Batman's prone body and grabbed his wrists. This time Catman put his head next to Batman's head and focused on applying downward pressure on his entire body to squeeze him and cut off his oxygen. Batman tried to thrust his hips to push Catman off his body but was unable to make him budge. Batman writhed under Catman's body as Catwoman stood over his head wearing a devilish smile. She lowered herself to her knees and reached for Batman's mask. She teased and toyed with it, slightly lifting it off his face to expose his nose and cheeks as Batman grunted. She spoke to him using a cold tone. 

Catwoman: Time to find out just who is the man behind the bat.

As Catwoman was about to lift his mask off his face, Batman was able to push his utility belt at just the right angle against Catman's belt to activate the tazer system in his suit. Catman felt a surge of electricity shoot through his entire body while Catwoman was able to let go of Batman's mask when she felt a jolt, avoiding any real damage. Catman rolled off Batman's body and lost consciousness.

Batman stood up and felt pain over his entire body but refused to show it. Catwoman wore an angry expression. Suddenly she took off in a full sprint away from him. He gave chase for five minutes before she stopped and turned to face him on the rooftop of the Zeitaku Gotham Hotel. Batman spoke to her using an angry tone of voice.

Batman: It's the end of the line Catwoman.  
Catwoman: You're right Bat. It is the end of the line... for you!

Catwoman pulled out her whip and swung it at Batman. He brought his arm up and felt a stinging pain as it lashed against his bicep but didn't tear through his costume. Her next swing did more damage, hitting him across the abdominal and cutting through his costume and skin. A small amount of blood seeped through the cut. He dashed towards her as she swung at him again but he closed the distance before she could make contact. He tackled her to the ground and laid on top of her. As he looked down at her face she suddenly raised her head and captured his lips in a deep kiss. His mouth opened involuntarily and she took the opportunity to brush her tongue against his tongue. He couldn't help himself from enjoying the raspberry taste of her lips, until she bit down on his lower lip. He pulled his head back in irritation and felt a shooting pain in the left side of his stomach. He knew immediately that she stabbed him with her claws. She whispered to him in an angry tone of voice.

Catwoman: That was for stealing my catsuit and making me go home in nothing but my underwear.

Batman chose to metaphorically stab a knife into her. He spoke in a playful tone to bait her.

Batman: You must be used to men seeing you in your underwear by now.

The quip angered Catwoman but she kept her facial expression unchanged so she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Unbeknownst to her, he could see the anger flash in her eyes when she heard his comment. Batman decided to push the knife in further.

Batman: Maybe you're upset because I made you submit to me. I bet the worst part was that you enjoyed it.

A look of pure fury crossed Catwoman's face and Batman grunted as he felt a shooting pain in the right side of his stomach as Catwoman stabbed him again. Her expression and voice turned cold.

Catwoman: Today Bat, you're going to be the one submitting to me.

Catwoman rolled Batman over so she was on top of him, straddling his body. She pulled her claws out from him and blood slowly began to seep from his wounds. She slid her hands along his chest and abdominal and climbed off his body to her feet. She kept her eyes on him as he slowly rose to his feet while she stretched her muscles. Batman couldn't help but admire her tight shapely body as she clasped her hands behind her back, straightened her elbows, lifted her arms and pushed her chest out to increase blood flow to her shoulders. Catwoman enjoyed the sight of Batman's chiseled muscles on his chest, abdominal and legs and the cuts to his costume that she inflicted on him. Next Catwoman cocked her hip and spoke to her lover playfully.

Catwoman: Don't worry Bat. I didn't lace my claws with sedatives this time. I want you to feel everything I'm about to do to you.  
Batman: You planned this didn't you? You wanted Catman to weaken me so you could have me for yourself.  
Catwoman: Brilliant deduction skills. Too bad you couldn't have figured that out before it was too late.

Catwoman swung her whip and Batman lifted his forearm to protect himself. It wrapped around his forearm as he expected and he pulled Catwoman toward him. Catwoman anticipated his move and used the momentum to dash toward him with blinding speed. She kneed him hard in the stomach, causing his head and upper body to bend forward. Catwoman grabbed his bat ears and pulled his face into her bosom. Batman felt his mouth and cheeks being pressed against Catwoman's firm breasts and soft skin. Her scent of vanilla overwhelmed him and he found himself enjoying the moment. While Batman was distracted Catwoman reached her hand down to his waist and quickly unbuckled his utility belt. Batman couldn't help himself from puckering his lips and softly kissing the inside of her left breast.

Batman quickly realized that he was losing himself and pulled his head back. Catwoman pushed him backwards and dangled his utility belt in front of him. Catwoman wore a smirk as she spoke to him in a teasing tone.

Catwoman: You really can't keep your belt on around me can you?

Catwoman turned around and sprinted to the edge of the rooftop. She turned and winked at Batman as she dropped down the side of the building. Batman ran to the ledge and peered down to see Catwoman climbing through a window. He attached his grappling hook to the ledge and repelled down to the window and leapt inside.

In the middle of the room was a large bed. Catwoman stood on the other side of the room and slowly pulled the zipper down her catsuit past her navel. Batman's eyes widened as he watched her. She slipped her shoulders and arms out of the catsuit, revealing her large breasts, toned abdominal and pelvis slightly covered in a pink bra and panties. She stepped out of the catsuit and smiled seductively at Batman. He noticed that his utility belt lay on the floor next to her clothes. Catwoman spoke to him in a lustful tone.

Catwoman: You have two options Bat. You can either get undressed and submit to me now, or you can fight and submit to me after I beat you.

Batman walked toward her with a determined look on his face. He grabbed her arms and pushed her back against a wall. He spoke to her in his most intimidating voice.

Batman: I'm not playing your games Catwoman.  
Catwoman: Good. I was hoping you'd pick the second option. 

Catwoman stepped hard on his foot with her heel and Batman reacted by throwing her onto the bed. She quickly rolled off and stood in a defensive posture. Batman reached down to grab his utility belt and felt a stinging pain on his wrist as Catwoman's whip made contact. He turned to look at her and she swung her whip so that it wrapped around his neck. She pulled hard and it constricted around his neck and pulled him toward her. She detached the whip before he could cut it with the blades of his gauntlet. Next she swung her whip at his right thigh and it made contact, cutting through his costume and leaving a one inch cut on his skin.

Batman rushed toward her and wrapped his arms around her back and squeezed her body. He pulled her entire body against him so that her breasts, abdominal, pelvis and thighs were pressed tightly against him. His lips were next to her right ear and he whispered coldly.

Batman: It's over Catwoman. You can't get out of this hold.

Catwoman responded by moaning softly and writhing against him. She needed him to release his hold before she ran out of oxygen and focused on grinding her pelvis against the bulge in his costume. Batman felt an overwhelming desire to let her go but fought valiantly against it. After nearly a minute, Catwoman realized that he wasn't going to release his hold and switched tactics. With her last breath she whispered desperately to Batman.

Catwoman: You're killing me.

Batman never heard Catwoman talk like that before. He released his hold just enough for her to launch the top of her head at his forehead as hard as she could. The impact caused Batman to let her go completely and staggered him. She quickly fired off a combination of punches and kicks that sent him down to the ground. She pounced on top of him and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. He held the top of her arms in a firm grip but released her as he reciprocated her advances. After their heads separated they stared lustfully into each other's eyes. Suddenly the bottled up anger and lust in them exploded and they kissed each other roughly. 

Catwoman pushed her body against him as hard as she could and squeezed her thighs hard against his torso. Batman felt pain shooting through him and pushed his body against her so that they were both in a seated position with Catwoman in his lap. The move was a mistake because Catwoman took the opportunity to wrap her legs around his waist to deepen her hold on him and squeeze him harder. Batman gasped at the sensation and pushed Catwoman to her back. He put his hands around her neck as a threat to choke her if she didn't let him go. She responded by giving him a big squeeze so he began to choke her. After a minute, they pushed each other to the brink of unconsciousness before they released their holds.

Batman laid on top of Catwoman as they both breathed heavily. He recovered first and kissed her softly. He pulled her into a seated position and unhooked her bra and pulled it off her arms. Next he pulled her panties off her legs. He enjoyed the sight of her naked body glistening in sweat. Catwoman recovered quickly and grabbed his waistband and pulled it down, lowering his pants and black briefs so that his nine inch member sprang out. She shoved him back to the ground and stared into his eyes as she licked and sucked on him. Batman enjoyed the wetness and warmth of her mouth and the feeling of her soft tongue sliding up and down his shaft. After a couple of minutes of Catwoman pleasuring him, he suddenly felt a jolt of pain as Catwoman used her teeth and gave his cock a playful bite. She gave him a naughty smirk.

In an instant Batman had pushed her roughly to her back and held her wrists by the side of her body. He kissed the side of her neck where it connected with the top of her shoulder. Next he began licking and sucking on her breasts. He softly bit each of her nipples, causing her to gasp and writhe under him. He worked his way down to her stomach and stuck the tip of his tongue inside her vertical belly button. Eventually he licked the lips of her pussy and inside of her thighs before he pleasured her clit. Catwoman couldn't help herself from moaning and writhing as Batman orally pleasured her.

A few minutes later, Batman slid his cock inside Catwoman's pussy. He enjoyed the sensation of being consumed by heat, wetness and her tight insides while she savored the feeling of being filled. They settled into a rhythm of thrusting their pelvises against each other. A new battle was being fought between the two of them to push the other to climax first.

After ten minutes passed, both felt they were close to an orgasm, with Catwoman slightly ahead of Batman. As if sensing her condition, Batman grabbed her hips tightly as he tried to keep himself inside her to prevent her from changing positions. Catwoman lifted her legs vertically and kicked Batman hard against his chest to separate them. She smiled at him and he wore an irritated expression as they both knew she narrowly escaped defeat. She climbed on all fours and turned away from her lover. Batman took a few seconds to enjoy the sight of her tight bum before he slapped both her cheeks hard. Catwoman bit her lip and realized that Batman was giving her exactly what she wanted. The fear that she would be the first to climax pushed her brilliant mind to quickly devise a plan to beat him. She wore a knowing smirk as she felt him fill her pussy again as he pounded her from behind.

Over the next hour they tried almost every position and both nearly orgasmed on four different occasions. Each would disconnect before it could happen while the other would try to maintain the hold. They spoke dirty and made love roughly, each of them trying to assert dominance. Both were being physically worn and pushed to their sexual limits, but Catwoman could tell that Batman was nearly ripe for the picking. She shoved him onto his back and began the process of finishing him off.

She lifted his shirt to expose his chest and abdominals. She stared into his eyes with a lustful gaze as she licked and kissed his chest and stomach. At first she avoided the areas where he suffered cuts and bruises in their earlier fight, but occasionally a mischievous look would cross her eyes and she would softly kiss or lick a cut or bruise. He gasped each time she did as he felt a jolt of pain, but felt himself growing more and more aroused. She teased his member against her entrance by sliding it along the lips of her pussy before she lowered herself onto him. She slowly bounced up and down his shaft. She thought about keeping him away from her sweet spot, but she knew he was too smart and would switch positions if she did. She began to increase the tempo and both Batman and Catwoman couldn't help but moan as their enjoyment grew. Batman could feel her pulsating around him and felt himself building quickly to a climax. He attempted to buck Catwoman off him, but as soon as his hips left the ground, Catwoman quickly wrapped her legs around him. Batman's eyes widened as Catwoman maintained her tempo, squeezed her breasts, closed her eyes and let out a sexy moan. Within an instant she felt Batman's warm seed shoot inside her and she cried out in pleasure as the feeling of defeating the Dark Knight pushed her to orgasm.

After the tingling sensation wore off both their bodies, Catwoman leaned down and kissed Batman passionately. After their faces separated, she smiled and whispered to him in a lustful tone.

Catwoman: This round goes to me.  
Batman: I hope you savor it because it won't happen again.

Catwoman laughed at his quip as Batman rolled her off him and pulled his shirt back down. This time Catwoman quickly grabbed her catsuit and put it on. They gazed at each other with lustful expressions as they redressed. Batman grabbed his utility belt and buckled it around his waist before making his way in front of Catwoman. He roughly grabbed her arms and pulled her into a deep kiss. He then leaned back and whispered to her in a serious voice. 

Batman: You pull anything like that again and I'm going to lock you up.  
Catwoman: Would you turn down $1 million to have a night like tonight?

Batman was shocked that Catman paid that much just to fight him. Catwoman could tell that her lover was surprised. She gave him a quick kiss and sauntered toward the window, swaying her hips so Batman could have a good view of her ass. 

Catwoman: Until next time lover.

She jumped out the window and swung off into the night.


	4. The Jewel Theft

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or any other Batman characters

ONE MONTH LATER

POISON IVY'S SECRET HIDEOUT - 8:00pm

Catwoman received a text from Poison Ivy to meet her at a secret hideout in a forest outside of Gotham City. Catwoman used an untraceable phone GPS application to find the location. The building had a modern design, with large tinted windows on the first floor and smaller tinted windows along the second floor. The building was oddly shaped as it was built around the trees of the forest, constructed of light grey bricks from recycled materials for the walls and dark grey concrete slabs for the roof. Catwoman thought it was fitting that Ivy chose a building that was eco-friendly. Catwoman felt a little apprehensive about meeting Ivy because their friendship had its ups and downs since they met two years ago.

Catwoman walked through the main entrance and was surprised to see a large open space across the building with the second floor containing walkways with railings to various small rooms. The building was filled with Ivy's plants and vines, workstations and laboratory equipment. Poison Ivy called out to Catwoman from a sofa in the lounge area near the entrance.

Ivy stood up from the sofa wearing a small smile. She was 28 years old, standing at 5 feet, 8 inches tall. Her skin was slightly pink, while her hair was long and wavy with blood red coloring cascading down both sides of her oval-shaped face. Her eyes were vibrant green and almond-shaped with thick, long curled eyelashes, set under arched eyebrows. Her nose was slightly upturned and her lips were full, painted dark red. Her body was a shapely hourglass figure with voluptuous breasts and a slim, tight stomach. Her outfit was a leafy strapless corset that accentuated her cleavage and fitted tight to her body, resembling a one-piece swimsuit. She wore dark green slingback high-heeled shoes.

Ivy walked over to Catwoman and embraced her in a tight hug. She spoke to her in a friendly tone.

Poison Ivy: Selina, I'm so glad you came. I have a special surprise for you.

Ivy walked over to a table where her phone was sitting and carried it over to Catwoman. She swiped her fingers on the screen and turned the display so Catwoman could take a look. Catwoman was surprised to see the King George Jewel was on exhibit at the Gotham Museum of Design.

Catwoman: You want to try to steal that again?   
Poison Ivy: Of course! That's why I called you. This time we can work together.  
Catwoman: Batman is definitely going to try to stop us.  
Poison Ivy: I'm counting on it sweetheart. 

FLASHBACK

TWO YEARS AGO

GOTHAM MUSEUM OF DESIGN - 9:30pm

A fundraising gala was being held during the opening of the King George Jewel exhibit. The artifact was on loan from the British Royal Family and was made of enamel and quartz and was enclosed in gold. The jewel depicted King George sitting on the throne and had a beige color for the king's face, purple for his robe, gold for his crown and throne and dark blue for the background. It was encased behind thick glass on all sides for attendees to observe.

Bruce Wayne made his way toward the exhibit through the crowd of people that were talking and mingling. He had slightly tanned skin, oval-shaped striking blue eyes, a mid-length straight nose and medium lips. His short dark hair was slicked back and he wore a black tuxedo with a white shirt and a black bowtie. He examined the jewel when he heard a feminine voice behind him.

Selina Kyle: Beautiful, isn't it?

Bruce turned around to see the gorgeous Selina Kyle. She possessed a lithe body with pale skin, almond green eyes, a narrow nose and peaked cupid's bow lips painted red. Her dark brunette hair was styled in a pixie cut with long bangs swept to the right side of her face. She wore a vibrant red plunge dress that showed off her breasts and cleavage and ended a few inches above her knees, exposing her long, toned legs. Bruce smiled and spoke to her using a flirty tone of voice.

Bruce Wayne: Yeah, it's the second most beautiful thing in this room.

Selina laughed at his quip and moved closer to inspect the jewel. Bruce looked her over and couldn't help but feel a strong sense of familiarity with her. He spoke to her in a friendly tone.

Bruce Wayne: I'm Bruce Wayne.  
Selina Kyle: I know. My name is Selina Kyle.  
Bruce Wayne: Did you recently move to Gotham? I've never seen you at any of these events before.  
Selina Kyle: No, actually I've lived in Gotham my entire life. I just never go to these things. I really only came to check out this amazing work of art.  
Bruce Wayne: Wonderful.

Another feminine voice called out to Bruce. He turned around to see the alluring Pamela Isley. She wore green rectangular eyeglasses and her red hair was pulled into a bun with her bangs falling down the left and right sides of her face to her chin. She wore a green dress with a small v-neck and green open high-heeled shoes. Bruce spoke to her in a friendly voice.

Bruce Wayne: Hi Pamela, allow me to introduce you to Selina Kyle.

Selina and Pamela exchanged greetings and shook each other's hands. Pamela quickly glanced at Selina's dress and immediately felt jealous. Pamela wished she chose a dress that better showed off her assets. She also wished she could ditch the glasses but needed them to disguise herself. Soon she was going to reveal Poison Ivy to the world and she wanted to keep her secret identity. Bruce spoke to Selina in a warm tone of voice.

Bruce Wayne: Pamela Isley works at Wayne Enterprises in our bio-chem department. She's one of our most promising scientists.   
Selina Kyle: Wow, that sounds really exciting.  
Pamela Isley: Thanks. I enjoy the work and the people.

Pamela began stroking Bruce's arm and spoke to him in a seductive tone.

Pamela Isley: Mr. Wayne, I was hoping to have some time to chat with you about some exciting ideas I have for Wayne Enterprises.  
Bruce Wayne: Pamela, please call me Bruce. I would love to hear your ideas but I'm not the one who makes the final decisions. Have you considered talking to your manager and possibly setting up a meeting with Lucius Fox?

Pamela moved in very close to Bruce so that he could smell her perfume. Bruce suddenly felt captivated by her presence and wanted to please her. 

Bruce Wayne: Or we could discuss your proposal in private. I'll have my secretary set up a meeting.  
Pamela Isley: I would really appreciate that. Thank you Bruce.

Pamela took a few steps back and smiled sweetly at him. Selina narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Bruce's sudden change of tune when Pamela invaded his space. Selina was an expert when it came to manipulating men and she had never seen someone work so quickly and effectively. She also didn't like how this woman interjected in her conversation with him. Selina felt her competitive side take over and sauntered over to Bruce seductively. She smiled at him and spoke to him in a flirty tone.

Selina Kyle: Bruce, I was wondering whether we could head over to the patio for some drinks? I was hoping to get to know you better.  
Bruce Wayne: That sounds like a great idea. Pamela, I'll see you later.

Pamela smiled at Bruce. When he turned around, Selina was facing Pamela and gave her a triumphant smirk. Pamela shot Selina a dirty look in return. Suddenly Alfred emerged from the crowd and told Bruce that there was an important matter that needed his attention. Bruce apologized to Selina and she quickly gave him her number. Bruce left the room and Pamela gave Selina a teasing smile before she departed as well.

SELINA KYLE'S APARTMENT - 10:15pm

The party ended and Selina Kyle returned home to change into Catwoman. Her costume was grey colored and made of a material that was designed by engineers to be extremely light, yet withstand the heat from inside an active volcano. It was so tight that it could easily be confused for body paint, even showing the details of her nipples and belly button. Her face mask had wide cat ears, eye holes that were large enough that they revealed her dark eyebrows and left the bottom half of her face exposed, including her nose, lips, chin and part of her cheeks. The mask had a black semi-circle shape on the front of her face from the top of her forehead down to her cheeks and grey everywhere else. She also wore dark grey boots and gloves with claws.

GOTHAM MUSEUM OF DESIGN - 10:25pm

Catwoman snuck carefully into the museum, avoiding the laser security system and guards. She used her claws to cut a circular hole in the glass case and removed the King George Jewel and put it in her bag. She slipped inside a vent and made her way toward the rooftop exit.

Batman stood on a building ledge several blocks away from the museum after he stopped an armed robbery attempt at the Gotham National Bank. He left the party early after Alfred interrupted his potential date with Selina Kyle to inform him of the robbery. He felt a bit disappointed that he didn't get to spend more time with her, but he had her phone number and intended to call her the next day. As he looked around Gotham City, he spotted strange shadows moving toward the Gotham Museum of Design. He could have sworn the shadows looked like vines. He immediately considered the possibility that a supernatural entity had found its way to his city, possibly even an alien like Superman. He fired his grappling hook and swung off to intercept the target.

Catwoman climbed out of the vent on the rooftop and looked around. She didn't see or hear any guards or Batman nearby. A part of her hoped that the Dark Knight would reveal himself to give her an exhilarating chase. She made her way toward the edge of the rooftop when suddenly she saw a woman rise from underneath, as if she was levitating. The woman had blood red wavy long hair and pinkish skin. She wore what appeared to be a leafy strapless swimsuit, which accentuated her curves, tight body, large breasts and deep cleavage. Her hands were placed on her hips and she held a confident expression on her face. Catwoman looked down at the woman's feet and was shocked to find that she was standing on vines. Catwoman was concerned about the woman's motives but covered it up with a playful expression and tone of voice.

Catwoman: If you're looking to take a swim, there's a pool a few blocks west of here. I'd be happy to show you.  
Poison Ivy: Or you could give me the jewel you have in your bag and head home.  
Catwoman: I'm sorry I don't think I caught your name.   
Poison Ivy: The name's Poison Ivy sweetheart, and you're Catwoman I presume?  
Catwoman: Poison Ivy huh? If I don't give you the jewel what are you going to do? Give me itchy skin?  
Poison Ivy: I can do much worse than that. Let's get this over with quickly. I have a date with a very special man tonight.

Catwoman grabbed her whip and took a defensive stance. Ivy wore an amused look and raised an eyebrow when suddenly Batman glided down onto the rooftop. Catwoman quickly glanced at Batman and refocused her eyes back on the woman in front of her. Ivy looked at Batman and felt her heart rate speed up. She was obsessed with the Dark Knight and wanted desperately to meet him. She planned on stealing the jewel to lure him in for their "date". Now that he was in front of her, she enjoyed the sight of his sculpted body and handsome face. Batman looked at Catwoman and noticed a bag slung around her left shoulder across her right hip and spoke to her in an authoritative tone.

Batman: Catwoman, give me the jewel.  
Catwoman: I think we have bigger problems right now Bat.

Batman looked at Poison Ivy and was shocked to see that she was standing on vines. He examined her more closely and couldn't help but admire her beautiful face and tight, shapely body. He felt aroused by the prospect of battling both Catwoman and Ivy, but quickly dismissed those thoughts. Ivy smiled at Batman and spoke in a gentle tone while she kept her eyes on him.

Poison Ivy: Catwoman, why don't you do as he says and scram? The two of us need some alone time.  
Catwoman: I have a better idea.

Catwoman sprinted toward the closest edge of the rooftop away from Ivy and Batman and jumped off. She wrapped her whip around a post and swung when suddenly a vine wrapped around her ankles and dangled her upside-down. The bag slipped off her shoulder and fell until Batman caught it, fired his grappling hook and glided to a nearby rooftop. 

He looked inside the bag and found the jewel in pristine shape. He turned around to find Ivy standing 10 feet away from him wearing a confident smile. He found himself being captivated by her vibrant green eyes and angelic face. She stepped close to his body and traced his bat symbol with her index finger. He looked down and caught a glimpse of her cleavage and felt himself growing hard. She felt along his pectorals and enjoyed the sight of his chest moving up and down as his breathing intensified. Batman felt enthralled by the smell of roses that emanated from her. Ivy pushed her body against him and enjoyed the feeling of his hard muscles against her chest and stomach and the bulge between his legs against her pelvis. She placed her lips near his right ear and spoke to him seductively.

Poison Ivy: Why don't you give me the jewel darling? I'll make it worth your while.

Batman felt himself being seduced by Ivy. He tried his best to fight her influence, but found himself reaching into the bag with a shaky hand as Catwoman's eyes widened. She saw an eerily similar situation play out several hours ago between Pamela Isley and Bruce Wayne and a realization dawned on her. Catwoman reached up and cut the vines holding her ankles and swung to the rooftop. She yelled out to Batman.

Catwoman: Get away from her! She's manipulating you!

The desperation from her voice broke Ivy's hold over Batman and she turned to glare at Catwoman. Batman pushed Ivy away from him as Catwoman attacked her. He activated his wrist display and ordered the batmobile to drive beneath his location. He jumped off the edge of the building and dropped the bag as the canopy of the batmobile opened up, causing the bag to land in the passenger seat. Batman then ordered the batmobile to drive back to the batcave to ensure that the jewel was secure. He fired his grappling hook back to the top of the building and focused on apprehending both Catwoman and Ivy. Batman threw bolas that wrapped around each of them, causing them to fall to the ground simultaneously. Batman spoke to both of them in an assertive tone.

Batman: It's over, the jewel is safe. Both of you are going to GCPD headquarters.

Batman walked over to Catwoman and was about to put the handcuffs on her wrists when she cut through the bola with her claws. She kicked him in the stomach pushing him backwards. She threw a combination of punches and kicks that he blocked or dodged before he countered with a hook to her body. In the meantime, Ivy's smaller vines began to cut through the ropes that bound her. Catwoman swung her whip at Batman and it wrapped around his forearm. He pulled her towards him, grabbed her arm, swung her around and threw her at Ivy. Vines intercepted Catwoman before she would have collided with Ivy and lowered her to her feet. Catwoman looked at Ivy and spoke to her in a stark tone.

Catwoman: How about we call a temporary truce? Batman is after both of us.  
Poison Ivy: Fine. We attack together and bind him so I can knock him out.

Catwoman swung her whip at Batman and he barely dodged it. Suddenly several vines attacked him and he slashed through them with his gauntlets. Catwoman swung her whip again and it wrapped around his neck. He was about to sever the whip with his gauntlets when suddenly vines wrapped around his ankles and wrists and immobilized him. Catwoman detached her whip while Poison Ivy sauntered over to him, seductively swaying her hips. She spoke softly to Batman as she put her arms around his shoulders and pressed her body against him.

Poison Ivy: Allow me to thank you for showing us such a good time darling.

Ivy captured Batman's lips in a deep kiss and flooded his system with sedatives while Catwoman watched with a disgusted expression. Ivy continued to kiss him as the vines lowered him onto his back with her on top of him. She pulled her head back wearing a triumphant smile and examined his unconscious face. She laid by his side and squeezed his left pectoral and stroked his toned stomach before she turned her head to gaze at Catwoman. Ivy spoke to Catwoman in a playful tone.

Poison Ivy: You can go now. I'll take it from here.  
Catwoman: No chance. I'm not leaving you alone with him.  
Poison Ivy: Have a soft spot for Batman do you?  
Catwoman: He's good at eliminating the competition. And if anyone is taking him down, it's going to be me.  
Poison Ivy: I don't care. He's mine sweetheart.  
Catwoman: Perhaps I'm not making myself clear. If you don't walk away, everyone will know that Pamela Isley is Poison Ivy.

Ivy's eyes widened and Catwoman wore a satisfied smirk on her face. Ivy quickly replaced her shocked expression as she narrowed her eyes at Catwoman and spoke to her in a cold tone.

Poison Ivy: Fine. I'll leave my boyfriend alone for now and you keep your pretty lips sealed.

Ivy looked down at Batman as she stroked his cowl and the exposed part of his face with her fingers. She had plans for the Dark Knight that would have to wait. Catwoman gave Ivy a dirty look as Ivy sauntered to her vines. She turned around to take one final glance at Batman. She felt deeply aroused and a strong sense of power as she looked at his unconscious body, appreciating her own handiwork. She blew him a kiss and left the scene. 

Catwoman pulled Batman's body to a hiding spot on the roof to be sure he was safe. She leaned over him and gave him a soft kiss before she leapt off the roof and made her way back home. Minutes later, Catwoman jumped into the window of her apartment and took off her mask. She turned on the lights and began to take off her costume when she noticed a small vine was stuck to the top of her boot. The vine suddenly leapt off her body and made its way toward the window. Catwoman turned in shock as Poison Ivy floated on her vines outside her window and flashed her a knowing smile. Ivy spoke to her in a conspiratorial voice.

Poison Ivy: Have a good night Selina Kyle. Just remember, you keep my secret and I'll keep yours. 

Selina wore an angry expression on her face as she watched Ivy vanish into the night.

PRESENT DAY 

ONE DAY AFTER THE MEETING BETWEEN IVY AND CATWOMAN 

GOTHAM MUSEUM OF DESIGN - 11:00pm

Catwoman wore a skin tight black catsuit with a silver zipper ring lowered beneath her cleavage, a black aviator mask with small cat ears and transparent blue cat-eye goggles. A whip belt was wrapped around her waist and she wore black boots and gloves with claws. A small black leather backpack was strapped around her shoulders containing the King George Jewel as she crawled through the vent of the museum to the rooftop. She crawled out of the vent to find Batman standing 20 feet away with his arms crossed and a small smirk plastered on his face. He spoke to Catwoman in a slightly amused tone.

Batman: Took you long enough. Perhaps you should consider switching back to your old costume?

Catwoman left her bag on the ground and walked over to Batman, swaying her hips in a sexy manner. She stood in front of him and placed her arms around his shoulders. She whispered to him in a seductive tone.

Catwoman: I know you like it when I show some skin, especially my breasts. It throws you off your game.

Catwoman leaned in and gave Batman a deep kiss. After many seconds Batman pulled away but she kissed him again. After they finally separated, Batman felt himself wanting to make love to her right there on the rooftop. Usually it took some foreplay and her breaking down his defenses before he felt this aroused. Batman realized that something was off as he tried to maintain his composure. Catwoman flashed him a smirk that she used whenever she tricked him. Catwoman spoke in a playful tone.

Catwoman: I think your serum is working Ivy, not that I needed it.

Suddenly vines lifted Poison Ivy onto the rooftop and Batman's eyes widened at the sight of her. Her outfit consisted of a few small dark green leaves that covered her nipples and pussy that complimented her long blood red hair, vibrant green eyes, dark red lips and light pink skin. Her body was very feminine, with tight skin over her shapely body, voluptuous breasts and round ass. Catwoman felt jealous at the look Batman was giving Ivy and spoke to her in a cold tone.

Catwoman: Couldn't find a more revealing outfit?  
Poison Ivy: I have one with small vines but I'm saving it for another time.  
Catwoman: Just remember the rules we agreed to for today.  
Poison Ivy: Don't worry sweetheart. We'll just have some fun with him and leave with the jewel. 

Batman held his head as he tried to focus his mind. Ivy strode over to him and softly grabbed his wrists, lowered them to his sides and looked at him with a lustful expression. She captured his lips in a passionate kiss and he immediately reciprocated. After many seconds of enjoying the kiss, Batman was able to force himself into resisting her allure. He pulled his head back and Catwoman pulled him into another kiss. He quickly pushed her away and dashed backward to separate himself from the two women to give himself space to clear his mind.

Ivy commanded vines to surround Batman but he sliced through them with his gauntlets. Catwoman swung her whip and wrapped it around Batman's neck. She pulled him down to his knees as Ivy walked in front of him, bent forward and flashed him a small smile as he gazed down her breasts. She spoke to him in a teasing tone.

Poison Ivy: Every time you resist us darling, there will be punishment.

Catwoman pulled hard on the whip and it constricted around Batman's neck, choking him for a moment before Catwoman detached it. Ivy grabbed the ears on top of his cowl and pulled his face into her bosom. Batman couldn't help himself as the smell of roses overwhelmed him and he kissed the inside of her breasts, enjoying the feel of her soft, warm skin. Catwoman made her way behind him and put her hands on the sides of his cowl and directed his face to the different parts of Ivy's breasts. After a minute they turned him around so that Batman's face was pressed against Catwoman's bosom.

After Catwoman was satisfied, both women began kissing and licking the exposed part of Batman's face. He fought valiantly to break free of their influence and succeeded for a moment. He reached into his utility belt to grab two electrified batarangs to incapacitate both women when suddenly vines wrapped around his wrists and squeezed hard, forcing him to drop the batarangs to the ground. Catwoman and Ivy heard the batarangs clattering on the ground and realized what he was planning. Both women gazed at him with fury in their eyes.

Batman had trained his mind to withstand incredible amounts of pain, but he found himself being pushed to the limit by Ivy and Catwoman. His costume was torn in many places by Catwoman's whip and Ivy's vine as they repeatedly lashed him. He was able to put up a good fight, but was eventually overwhelmed. Vines wrapped around his weakened body while blood seaped out numerous wounds on his chest, arms, abdominal and legs. Ivy gave Batman a rough, angry kiss to knock him unconscious. Both women stood over him and Ivy spoke to Catwoman in a fascinated tone.

Poison Ivy: I didn't think he would be able to break through the serum. His mind is incredible.  
Catwoman: Well, he is Batman after all. Let's head back to the hideout.  
Poison Ivy: You sure you don't want to take him with us? We could have so much more fun.  
Catwoman: Like I said earlier Ivy. I don't want to share him with anyone.  
Poison Ivy: Too bad. I suppose next time I'll find out what he looks like under his costume.

Catwoman made her way to the discarded bag while Ivy continued to enjoy the sight of Batman laying on his back. They both gave him one final glance before they left for Ivy's hideout.

POISON IVY'S SECRET HIDEOUT - 11:40pm

Catwoman and Ivy treated their cuts and bruises before they drank champagne and celebrated their victory over the Dark Knight. They shared stories of their past encounters with Batman. Ivy was jealous that Catwoman and Batman had sex in the past, but felt confident that it wouldn't be long until they had their turn. Ivy also felt deeply aroused by Catwoman's description of his physique and performance. Ivy spoke to Catwoman using an inquisitive tone of voice.

Poison Ivy: So what's his face like? I imagine he must be incredibly handsome.  
Catwoman: I don't know. We never did it without our masks on.

Ivy felt a strong sense of satisfaction from Catwoman's response. Ivy wanted to be the first to uncover his secret identity. Just imagining the possibility made Ivy's arousal kick into high gear. Ivy looked at Catwoman and a naughty idea occurred to her.

Poison Ivy: I have a plan for how I'm going to make Batman mine.   
Catwoman: Oh? Do tell.  
Poison Ivy: I would rather show you.

Suddenly vines wrapped around Catwoman's wrists and ankles and her eyes widened briefly in fear. She looked at Ivy and was seduced by her lustful expression. Ivy smiled brightly and swayed her hips as she approached Catwoman. She pressed herself against Catwoman so that their breasts, abdominal and pelvises squished together. Catwoman breathed in deeply and felt overwhelmed by Ivy's scent. Their noses rubbed softly against each other before Ivy kissed Catwoman passionately as her vines lifted Catwoman's arms above her head.

Ivy leaned back and enjoyed the look of desire plastered across Catwoman's face. Ivy reached toward Catwoman's bosom and pulled the silver ring on her zipper down slowly, enjoying the view of her purple bra, toned abdominal and purple panties being exposed. Ivy pulled open Catwoman's outfit to reveal more of her body so that Ivy could run her hands softly down Catwoman's breasts and stomach. Ivy inserted her right hand down Catwoman's panties and rubbed her slowly. Catwoman closed her eyes and let out a sexy moan. After several minutes, Ivy pulled her hand out and slowly sucked on her wet fingers as Catwoman watched her feeling aroused. Catwoman writhed to be released from the vines so she could pull the small leaves off Ivy's body. 

Vines wrapped around Catwoman's torso and released her arms so that Ivy could pull her arms out of her catsuit. Next the vines wrapped around Catwoman's wrists and pulled her arms over her head and pulled her off the ground so that Ivy could pull the catsuit off her legs, leaving her in her mask, purple bra and panties. Ivy took a moment to enjoy the sight of Catwoman toned body. Ivy pulled off Catwoman's goggles, exposing her vibrant green eyes, then unclasped the strap at the bottom of her chin and removed her mask in a slow, teasing manner. Selina Kyle's stunning dark brunette hair spilled out and Ivy enjoyed the sight of her beautiful face before she leaned in and whispered to her seductively.

Poison Ivy: I have to admit sweetheart, I was jealous of your dress that first night we met. Who would have thought I would have you in nothing but your underwear now?  
Selina Kyle: Hmph. I would have figured it would be Bruce Wayne in my position.

Ivy smiled at Selina as she ran her hands along the curves of her torso and hips. She licked her lips and spoke in a lustful tone.

Poison Ivy: Remember, I'm showing you what I have planned for Batman, darling.

Ivy removed Selina's underwear as the vines released her. Ivy then grabbed her hand and led her to the bedroom. Ivy pushed her onto the bed and climbed on top of her. Ivy spoke to her using a seductive tone.

Poison Ivy: Now this part will be different because you're a woman, but I'm going to make you feel the way I'm going to make him feel.

The idea of Ivy making love to Batman felt wrong to Selina, but she was so aroused that she didn't give it much thought. Ivy gave Selina a passionate kiss as their soft lips and wet tongues wrestled against each other. Ivy worked her way down Selina's body, kissing her neck, collarbone, breasts, stomach and pelvis until she faced her pussy. She licked the inside of Selina's legs and the lips of her privates as Selina began to writhe and moan. Ivy pleasured Selina's clit and pussy for over 10 minutes before she climaxed and her muscles contracted involuntarily. Ivy leaned forward so that she could gaze into Selina's eyes as she came down from her high. 

Selina wrapped her legs around Ivy and rolled her over so she was on her back. Selina removed the leaves covering her private parts and played with her breasts before Selina made her way down to her crotch and pleasured her orally. After about 15 minutes Ivy orgasmed and squirted on Selina's face. Selina used the leaves that formed Ivy's outfit to wipe her face. Ivy smiled and softly grabbed Selina's head with both hands and pulled her in for a deep kiss. 

Over the next hour Ivy and Selina climaxed multiple times as they orally pleasured and fingered each other. Selina made her way back to her catsuit and redressed while Ivy watched her. Selina turned to Ivy and spoke to her in a gentle tone.

Catwoman: I had a lot of fun, but that was a one-time thing. I'll get the jewel to my fence and we'll split the proceeds 50/50.  
Poison Ivy: I understand sweetheart. I do have one question though: how did it compare to sex with Batman?  
Catwoman: Ivy, nothing compares to Batman. 

Ivy wore a lustful expression as Catwoman walked out of the hideout. Ivy returned to her room and laid down on the bed. She closed her eyes and wore a smile as she imagined her plan for her Dark Knight unfolding...


	5. The Jewel Theft Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or any other Batman characters

THE NEXT DAY

APARTMENT BUILDING - 10:00PM

Batman stood on the ledge of a building across from the apartment he was surveilling. He pressed the side of his cowl to activate the lenses in his eyes. The blinds were closed so he used his thermal imaging system to track the person's movements. He waited for the person to walk into another room before he made his approach. 

He fired his grappling hook above the window and glided toward it. He used a tool with a flexible, thin metal tip to quietly pry the window open and carefully lifted the blinds so that he could slip through without being noticed. He stealthily made his way into the apartment and stood out of sight. After a few minutes his target walked into the living room and Batman spoke using a cold tone.

Batman: You crossed the line yesterday.

Selina Kyle's eyes widened and she quickly turned to see Batman standing next to her sofa draped in his cape. She made a mental note to be more vigilant now that his stealth had improved significantly. She wore her tight black catsuit, gloves and boots but she held her mask and goggles in her right hand. She was getting ready for another night of thieving and fencing her stolen goods. She narrowed her eyes and spoke to the Dark Knight using an irritated tone.

Selina Kyle: How long have you known?  
Batman: About a year.  
Selina Kyle: Well aren't you full of surprises. Are you going to turn me in?  
Batman: I should turn you in. You're a criminal.  
Selina Kyle: Hmph. If that isn't the pot calling the kettle black.  
Batman: I break laws to stop crimes and protect the innocent.  
Selina Kyle: If that's what you have to tell yourself. Lunatics like the Joker and Scarecrow only showed up after you burst onto the scene.

Batman was enraged by Selina's comment, though he did his best not to show it. She pointed out what he feared most. Batman walked quickly toward her until he was directly in her face. His voice switched to an assertive tone as he changed the subject.

Batman: The theft of the jewel created more damage than you realize. World-renowned artifacts help raise funds for important causes. The King George Jewel exhibit raised over $5 million to help finance a homeless shelter. If the jewel isn't recovered, that money will go to the British Government instead of the project.  
Selina Kyle: So tax the rich more. They've been milking Gotham's teat for long enough.  
Batman: Don't be naive. You're stealing from the most vulnerable citizens of Gotham. I would have thought that you of all people would know better. 

Selina's eyes widened as she realized that Batman had looked into her past. It was as if Batman stabbed her through the heart with a knife. Her facial expression and voice conveyed her fury.

Selina Kyle: Or maybe you just don't want your coffers being drained. I know those gadgets don't come cheap. Perhaps Batman is just looking out for himself like everyone else?  
Batman: If that's what you think, you don't know anything about me.  
Selina Kyle: I know that I could have learned your secret identity if I really wanted. Maybe it's time I found out.  
Batman: Be careful Selina.  
Selina Kyle: I don't even have to take off your mask. I know that you must be one of those rich trust fund babies. Something terrible must have happened to you that led to this undying vendetta you have against criminals.  
Batman: You're way off base.  
Selina Kyle: It would have to be something that would hurt worse than anything. Worse than death. Like losing someone you love. Perhaps there was a Mrs. Batman? But I don't think so. The training and skills you possess would take most of your life to achieve and you're probably not even 30 years old. My guess is that little Batman lost his mommy and daddy to some low-life and decided to take matters into his own hands!

Batman felt an overwhelming desire to lash out and inflict pain on her, but barely succeeded in keeping his calm. He didn't want to give her the satisfaction. He covered his emotions and spoke to her in a strong but neutral tone.

Batman: I'll be keeping an eye on you. Shape up Selina.

He made his way back to the window, lifted the blinds and jumped out. Selina breathed heavily as she watched him leave. Once he was out of sight, she slammed her fist down on a table angrily. She decided to distract herself by checking her messages and finding another target to lift. She walked to her sofa to grab her phone and noticed it was missing. She narrowed her eyes as she knew exactly where it went.

ICEBERG LOUNGE - 10:45pm

Batman used his fingerprint decrypter to access Catwoman's phone to search for the fencer that would be capable of moving the world-famous King George Jewel. The first contact that she reached out to after the theft was the Penguin. Batman knew that he was the most connected criminal in Gotham's underground and was his best bet to find the jewel. Batman surmised that the Penguin still had it in his possession because it would take him longer than a day to find a suitable buyer.

Batman snuck in through the air conditioning system at the top of the Iceberg Lounge and made his way through the vent to the most secure area of the building. He saw two young women chatting in the Penguin's office and recognized them as his assistants. They were both incredibly attractive, which wasn't surprising given the Penguin's penchant for hiring beautiful women at his club.

One woman was 24 years old and 5 feet 9 inches tall. Her name was Candy Williams and she had dark skin and brunette hair held in a bun with bangs that fell down the sides of her face. She had brown eyes behind black rectangular eyeglasses, red lipstick, a gold necklace, and black high-heeled shoes. She had a curvy built figure with medium-sized breasts accentuated by a low-cut black cocktail dress with white vertical pinstripes and a white belt around her waist that accentuated her curves and her posterior. 

The other woman was 23 years old and 5 feet 8 inches tall. Her name was Tracey Buxton and she had pale skin and blonde hair styled in a pixie cut. Her hairstyle reminded Batman of a blonde Selina Kyle. She had a curvaceous appearance and medium-sized breasts that were accentuated by a low-cut white cocktail dress with black vertical pinstripes. She accessorised with two earings, two bracelets and a necklace. She wore fishnet stockings and black high-heeled shoes.

Batman dropped through the vent cover in the ceiling and landed gracefully on one knee, draped in his cape. He stood up slowly to his full height and loomed over the two women as he spoke to them in an authoritative tone.

Batman: Keep both hands where I can see them. I want to know where Penguin is keeping the King George Jewel.

Both women slowly raised their hands in the air but they maintained fearless expressions as they watched Batman cautiously. It was unusual that the Dark Knight wouldn't immediately strike fear in common criminals, but he knew their rap sheets and figured they were hardened by their experience working with the Penguin. Candy was the first to speak.

Candy Williams: If we tell you where it is, Penguin will kill us.  
Batman: He wouldn't know you told me. There are no cameras in his office.

Batman saw Tracey's eyes flicker to a drawer in the Penguin's desk and he told them to open it. Tracey and Candy moved behind the desk and Candy pulled a key out of her pocket. She opened the drawer and Batman saw the King George Jewel sitting inside. Batman glanced at Tracey and Candy who leered at him wearing sinister smiles. He knew immediately that he had fallen into their trap. The security system in the desk let out a silent alert to the people monitoring it when the drawer opened. Batman heard the door to Penguin's office open behind him. 

Batman turned to see Catman walk into the room, wearing his usual orange/brown and light golden yellow costume that showcased his muscular and toned physique. Behind him entered a woman of similar height at 6 feet tall. She had striking wavy red hair that flowed down to her back and pale skin. Her vibrant green deep set eyes had a mischievous glint and were surrounded by a green domino mask underneath her attractive arched eyebrows. She wore a skin-tight green costume that resembled a swimsuit, exposing her arms and legs. It had one strap that went over her left shoulder that had an armored pad with small metal spikes on top. She wore a black belt with a gold buckle, dark green gloves and boots. Her physique was extremely toned and moderately muscular, as if she had focused on strength and agility in her training. Her body was shaped like an hourglass with large breasts, thin waist and a firm posterior. She looked Batman up and down and let out a whistle before she spoke in a lustful tone.

Knockout: So this is the Dark Knight of Gotham? I think this fight will be even more pleasurable than sex and almost as brutal.  
Catman: Just remember Knockout, Penguin wants him in one piece and we'll split the $2 million prize.  
Knockout: Ah. Not to worry, I wouldn't dream of breaking this toy.

Knockout walked towards Batman with her arms behind her back and her chest pushed out while wearing a playful smile. Catman walked to the chair behind Penguin's desk and motioned to Candy and Tracey to join him. He sat in the chair while Candy and Tracey sat in his lap. They each put one arm around his shoulder and stroked his chest and abdominal. All three of them wore eager expressions as Batman and Knockout stood across from each other in their fighting stances.

Batman learned about Knockout from Superman and knew she possessed superhuman strength and endurance. Unfortunately there was limited room to move around the office, so he would have to rely on his weapons and brilliant mind to devise a way to beat her. He knew he would have to keep his distance and avoid her attacks because her punches and kicks could inflict as much damage as being hit by a moving car. Knockout leered at Batman, enjoying the sight of his handsome face and shredded body. She heard stories about Batman and looked forward to finding out for herself whether his legendary fighting skills were for real.

Knockout dashed toward Batman and threw a heavy punch that he easily dodged. He pulled out an electrified batarang and tossed it at her, latching it on the side of her torso. The electricity surged through her body and she struggled to pull it off, but was eventually able to detach it. Batman moved in quickly and landed a combination of punches and kicks that sent her to the ground on her back. She laid unresponsive while Catman, Tracey and Candy looked on with concerned expressions. Batman moved closer to inspect her when she suddenly swept his legs with her arm, sending him to the ground. She quickly climbed on top of him, making sure to position her genitalia to press against his manhood through their tight costumes. She squeezed his body while she grinded against him and began moaning as if they were having sex. The three observers smiled and felt aroused as they watched Knockout gain the upper hand on Batman. Catman's member grew hard and Tracey and Candy began to rub slowly against him.

Batman felt immense pressure on his ribs and chest as Knockout continued to squeeze him, cutting off his air flow. She captured his lips in a passionate kiss to suck more oxygen out of his system and to enjoy his taste. Knockout gazed down at the Dark Knight while she continued to extract more and more of his energy. She whispered to him in a teasing tone.

Knockout: I thought you would last much longer. I have to say, I'm a little disappointed.

Batman writhed under her, repeatedly attempting to activate the taser system in his costume. He was finally able to reach the button on his utility belt, and Knockout felt a massive surge of electricity shoot through her. She rolled off Batman, but unlike Catman, she was able to stay conscious and slowly recover from the attack. Batman rose to his feet and watched as Knockout breathed heavily on her knees and looked up at him with a satisfied expression.

Knockout: Now that's more like it.

Batman reached into a compartment in his utility belt in the small of his back as Knockout rushed toward him. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled his chest against her bosom and moaned as she squeezed him. Batman anticipated her move and shoved a powerful sleeping pill down her throat and covered her mouth with his hand. She was caught off guard by the action and unintentionally swallowed the pill. In desperation she tried to constrict his chest cavity as hard as she could, causing Batman to grunt in pain as he felt a rib crack under the pressure. Soon after, Knockout released her hold as she collapsed to the ground unconscious.

Batman stumbled away from her prone form when suddenly Catman grabbed him from behind and threw him over the Penguin's desk, causing him to land violently on the ground. He attempted to sit up when Tracey stomped her right foot on his chest as hard as she could, causing him to grunt in pain before he grabbed her ankle and threw it to the side. She nearly fell over when Candy caught her, holding her upright.

Catman reached down and grabbed Batman's head to lift him off the ground, pulling him to his feet. Catman grabbed Batman's crotch and lifted him up high into the air. He dropped Batman so that his chest landed hard against the Penguin's desk, then landed roughly on his back on the ground. Candy and Tracey stomped and kicked him repeatedly before Catman told the two women to step aside. He reached down and lifted Batman up to his wobbly feet. He held the Dark Knight's arms behind his back and turned him to face Tracey and Candy as the two women whispered conspiratorially to each other. They wore horny expressions as they walked to within inches of the stunned Batman and stroked his face, chest and abdominal. Suddenly they each gave his cock a hard squeeze and he grunted out in pain. A surge of adrenline shot through him and he kicked both women away from him before he bent forward to throw Catman at them, colliding him into Candy and Tracey.

Batman grabbed the King George Jewel and threw a sleeping gas pellet on the floor as he made his way back to the vent. The gas filled the room as Batman quickly crawled through the vent system, though he was in considerable pain. He climbed through the vent cover on the rooftop and was shocked to see Catman walking toward him, 20 feet away. Catman wore an amused smirk on his face.

Catman: Did you really think that little gas bomb would stop me? The only people that fell asleep were the two beautiful women that work for Penguin.

Knockout climbed the nearby ladder and stretched her limbs. She managed to wake up shortly after Catman pulled her out of the room. She looked at Batman with a lustful smile and spoke in a seductive tone.

Knockout: After we defeat the Dark Knight, let's take him back to my room before we hand him over to the Penguin.  
Catman: Hmph. As much as I would enjoy that, we don't want to take any chances.  
Knockout: He may be an incredible warrior, but he's no match for the two of us.  
Catman: Let's beat him first and then we can decide what to do with him.

Batman knew he couldn't defeat both of them at the same time in his current state, so he quickly devised a plan. He spoke to them in a patronizing tone.

Batman: I'm not surprised that two second-class fighters need to work together to beat me.  
Knockout: What did you call me?  
Catman: He's trying to get under our skin so he can fight us one at a time.  
Knockout: I don't care, I can take him on my own!  
Catman: Fine, but I'll be watching just in case.

Knockout gave Batman an angry glare before she quickly covered it up and flashed him a sweet smile.

Knockout: I'm going to enjoy kicking your ass, but it's what comes after that I'm really excited about.  
Batman: Bring it on.

Batman reached into his utility belt and pulled out a small device. Now that he was out in the open air, he had access to one of his best weapons. Knockout quickly dashed toward him and threw a punch to his body that he blocked with his arm, sending pain shooting through it. She attempted to sweep his legs but he jumped over it. She punched him in the stomach that pushed him backward. She lunged at him and tackled him, causing his head and back to slam onto the rooftop. She grabbed the ears on the top of his cowl and pulled him into a seated position as she wrapped her legs around him. She grabbed his wrists and gave him a sinister smirk as she slowly constricted his torso with her thighs. She savored every moment as she watched Batman's eyes grow wide and he gasped from the pain she was inflicting on him. She stopped squeezing him for a moment to rub her ass against his member as if he was a patron at her strip club. She watched as the Dark Knight's pained expression shifted into a smirk. She felt a moment of triumph as she mistakenly thought that she successfully seduced the Batman.

Suddenly an object collided with Knockout at an extremely high velocity, sending her flying off Batman's body. She rolled on the rooftop and glanced at the source of the attack to see the batplane hovering above the building. The batplane fired off a powerful volley of magnesium bolts that sent Knockout flying across the rooftop, incapacitating her. 

Catman tackled Batman to the ground and knocked the batplane control out of his hand. Catman punched him hard in the head, stunning him. Catman stood up and stomped on the control, breaking it and causing the batplane to autopilot back to the batcave. He grabbed Batman's head and roughly pulled him to his feet. Catman quickly executed a belly to belly suplex that slammed Batman on his back and caused him to writhe in pain.

Catman climbed on top of Batman, and put him into an arm triangle choke. He whispered in Batman's left ear.

Catman: Before we hand you over to the Penguin, I'm going to find out just how tight you are.

Batman's eyes widened and he used all his strength to twist out of Catman's hold. Batman climbed to his feet and landed a combination of punches and kicks that were considerably less powerful than normal due to his weakened state. Catman fired off a combination of punches in retaliation, with several of them connecting with Batman's face and stomach. Catman kneed Batman in the abdominal, knocking the wind out of him and causing him to lean forward. Catman quickly made his way behind Batman, wrapped his arms around the Dark Knight's waist and pulled his ass against Catman's crotch. Batman was then lifted in the air and slammed to the ground on his upper back from a german suplex. Catman continued to hold Batman around his waist, stood him back up and slammed him down again. Catman repeated the move twice more until he was satisfied that Batman was incapacitated.

Batman struggled to stay conscious and could barely move. Catman felt aroused as he laid on top of Batman, their genitals rubbing against each other through the thin material of their costumes. Catman placed his hands on Batman's face and stroked his lips before he slid his fingers up Batman's cheeks and underneath his cowl. Catman licked his lips as he began to peel Batman's mask off, slowly revealing his nose.

Suddenly Catman felt a whip wrap around his neck and was pulled roughly off Batman before he could reveal his identity. He turned around to see Catwoman standing behind him wearing a menacing expression. Within an instant she attacked him with blinding speed, slashing his chest with her claws. Catman tried to fight back but felt sluggish as he realized that she had laced her claws with a sedative. Within several seconds he was laying on the rooftop unconscious. Catwoman helped Batman to his feet and placed his left arm around her shoulder. She spoke to him in a gentle tone.

Catwoman: Come on Bat. Let's get out of here.

SELINA KYLE'S APARTMENT - 11:20pm

Batman sat on Selina's sofa while he recovered from the beating he took earlier. Selina opened some cabinets to pull out some bandages when she heard Batman speak to her in a soft tone.

Batman: Why did you save me?  
Selina Kyle: After I had some time to calm down, I realized that you could have turned me in any time over the past year, but you never did. I figured I owe you one. Also I want my phone back.

Batman reached into a compartment in his utility belt and tossed Selina her phone. She caught it and smiled at Batman. Suddenly she smashed it against the table, breaking it into pieces. Batman wasn't surprised by her actions because her phone was compromised the moment it fell into his hands. Selina spoke softly to Batman.

Selina Kyle: Why didn't you turn me in?

Batman stood up from her sofa and limped toward the window. Selina dashed in front of him, cutting him off from his escape. She looked at him with a determined expression and asked her question again.

Selina Kyle: I asked you a question, Bat. Why didn't you turn me in?  
Batman: I was too busy protecting Gotham.  
Selina Kyle: Bullshit.

Batman pushed Selina out of his way, but she grabbed him from behind and threw him to the ground. She got on all fours over his prone body, her face taking up his entire vision. Batman's eyes focused and he was in awe of her beauty. Selina's stunning dark hair hung over her right eye and she shook her head to clear her vision as she glared down at him with vibrant emerald green eyes. He couldn't resist staring into her eyes as he watched her anger slowly fade. He quickly closed the space between them by lifting his head and captured her in a passionate kiss.

They kissed for several minutes before Selina pulled off her catsuit and Batman pulled his pants down to his thighs. She climbed into his lap and bounced up and down his cock until they almost climaxed and Batman rolled her onto her back and slid into her again. They had sex in numerous positions until Selina was on top of Batman and orgasmed, squeezing his cock and pushing him over the edge. He shot his warm seed into her and both of them felt their bodies tingling with satisfaction. 

Selina gave Batman a soft kiss and studied his face. She raised an eyebrow in a playful manner and a look of mischief crossed her face. She reached down to Batman's mask and slowly began lifting it off his face. Batman offered no resistance and looked at her stoically as she pulled his mask up to show part of his nose. She stopped before she reached his eyes, but kept his mask pulled partially from his face to tease him as she spoke to him using a warm voice. 

Selina Kyle: You're going to let me take of your mask?  
Batman: I'm leaving the choice to you, Selina.

Selina smiled sweetly at Batman before she let his mask settle back on his face. She stroked his cowl and spoke to him in a sincere tone of voice.

Selina Kyle: It will be much more satisfying when you take it off for me.

Batman flashed her a small smirk and she leaned down and planted a soft kiss on his lips. They both redressed and kissed each other before Batman felt nearly fully recovered and walked toward the window. Before he left, Selina called out to him.

Selina Kyle: As much as I enjoy these dalliances Bat, don't think I'm suddenly on your side.  
Batman: I wouldn't dream of it.

Batman leapt out the window and glided off toward the Gotham Museum of Design, having successfully recovered the jewel.


End file.
